


Safe in the Spider's Web

by LaughingHollow (sugoi)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A shit load of terriblelly inaccurate lore, AU, Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Curses, Demons, Dystopia, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, drider, influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/LaughingHollow
Summary: A cursed  boy is sacrificed to a blood thirsty god.A mysterious plague known as the shadow appears, infecting everything it comes in contact with.A tribe baron is forced to confront a demon in the hopes receiving a wish that just might be the last hope for his tribe.But his wishes don't come cheap and Roxas is starting to wonder if he'll make it out of the Spider's snare alive.





	Safe in the Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a AU when the time of humanity has shifted, leaving the population decreased by 75%
> 
> People have reverted back to tribal lifestyle although there is still some technology.
> 
> Demons and monsters now walk the earth...tribes are surrounded. By wooden barriers in an attempt to keep its populace safe.
> 
> ********
> 
> I don't write much...so im still working on developing better plots and delivery but ehh this dream plot bunny ears would not fail.
> 
> Further more this was originally going written for another fandom but i never continued it, so i doctored it a bit (sorry if the format is bad my phone tries it's best

As a child you were always locked away, in cages, closets, anywhere that could confine you, you were more then likely to end up, people were afraid you'd get up to no good, or as they'd often call it black mischief...

To your adoptive family and frankly to the whole damn village you've come to be known as a hellion, a demon of sorts, an outcast.

But the thing that's really funny is...your shitty reputation and even more increasingly shittier situation wasn't the result of anything you'd done or provoked or committed per say...

To be simply put, it was the way you looked.... And maybe your uncanny penchant for bad luck.

You were born well after the fall of the modern era, after society tore itself apart and the rest of the world with it, so you really have nothing to compare yourself to beside the people who torment you on the daily basis, but even they had some similarities that brought them together if only in appearance.

But you?  
No, you were cursed with outlandish features  
Your skin was as pale as a dead child's, your short spiky hair's blood red hue was equally disturbing, and then there was your eyes oh god your eyes...

They were a toxic shade of green not by any means in a common way, but of a demonic kind, bright and piecing surrounding narrow pupils...it didn't help that Whites of your eyes were always grey due to dehydration and malnutrition...

Your eyes looked like hell...  
Your body following close behind,  
You were thin and bony, awkward long limbed appendages withered by lack of a stable diet, you looked like a ghoul otherworldly just like the ruindogs that haunted the outskirts of the fort at night.

In truth you know they fear you and that's why they hate you...

You are certain without a doubt they'd have slit your throat in your sleep long ago, if not for the fear of angering the newage gods

Fear has ruined your life, cursed your existence, marked your future, and ultimately kept you alive in more ways then one.

Your name is Lea and you've been cursed by your appearance since the day your biological mother died bringing you into what was left of a world...

***

Well holy shit these shackles hurt!

They'd allways been too small  
But as you approached the age of puberty, they seem to have shrunken tenfold.

The chains dig into the bruised skin of your wrists, linked to your battered and blue ankles preventing you from running off, which was rather pointless being that there was really no where safe to escape to except, well. except there.

And safe being in the sense that you won't wake in the middle of the night to find ruindogs tearing into your flesh while your alive, or some other equally fearsome beast doing the same or much worse (you've never left the village, so your knowledge of them was very limited) 

Your laying on you side, unfocused eyes staring blearyly at the black fabric of the burlap sack covering your face, its stuffy and hard to breathe with only a single tiny hole preventing you from suffocating on your own carbon dioxide, you know they did it on purpose to torment you...

but instead of letting the tears that sting the corners of your eyes run, you focus on your burning lungs, breathing calming and deeply, you know if you start coughing you will likely hyperventilate all and that good shit, so you don't, you won't give them the satisfaction of watching you suffocate.

Even though you cant see You hear birds squawking overhead, you must be outside, well the sound of snorting grunting horses, accompanied by borderline painful jostling, was a dead fucking give away.

'Fucking great...'

You hear voices whispering near by but you cant make words from them, not with this damned sack on your head!

Slowly you try to push yourself up, just to straighten your spine a bit after being sprawled on the hard wooden floor of the wagon your back is screaming something fierce.

But no sooner then your body raises from the hard surfaces your being slammed back down against the wood by a heavy shoe to the back.

A strained grunt escapes your mouth as stray splinters dig into your skin, even so you don't open your mouth to complain...

you've learned years ago never to speak out of turn, or at all.

They taught you "No one wanted to hear the filth that spews from your evil mouth", they instilled this with a hammer and blunt knife...

People who are observant enough to spot your forked tongues always assume it was a trait passed down from some demonic heritage, but really its just the scar of a crule and unwarranted punishment.

"Stay down you little viper!" a voice mocks from above, just as the wagon comes to a jostling stop.

Strong hands wrap tightly around your shoulder, hauling you up and forcing you to balance on your cramped unsteady legs.

Once you finally manage to not fall over, your roughly escorted off the wagon, there the hands release their grip on your shoulders, moving up to tighten in your short messy hair instead.

The burlap sack is yanked from your head, your eyes squint shut as you are temporally blinded by the bright rays of the setting sun, the smell of green leaves, soil and foliage assault your nose as your burning lungs greedily suck down gulps of fresh air.

Quickly your eyes flick about, trying to find something familiar to clue you in as to were you were taken, but as you scan the past countless trees, you find no such thing the roots are large and unruly, not suitable for a horse drawn wagon to to traverse safely.

Here the trees are particularly tall, even you would be weary climbing one, large thick branches weave in and out of the long decayed ruins of an office building, other ruins littering the surrounding areas seemed to have suffered the same fate, ferns breached through what looked like old crumbling cobble stone, reaching up towards the last fleeting rays of the sun.

Before the fall of society these ruins might have been a popular shopping center, where they sold music and groceries, and gave out free cell phones so the government can track you...

Huh... government...no one uses that word anymore, not after the fall of the old world.

The reckoning brought upon a new era, the world was swept up into a dangerous revolution triggered by their own chemical warfare. Great cities fell, famous landmarks crumbled like ruble, the human race dwindled until only one fourth of the population existed.

And those who did manage to survive the sudden transformation of earth were forced to live in a alien planet that was no longer the world they knew, only ruins remain of the era of man...

The sky is getting darker by the minute and you'd be lieing if you said it wasn't making you a fuck of a lot more uncomfortable.

You don't know where they are taking you or why, but you can feel the anxiety in your chest rising with each step you take farther away from the safety of the tribe walls,Words are exchanged scarcely but when they are spoken they are but fleeting whispers.

your forced to keep walking deeper through the vine covered ruins, By now the sun has set and the sky has turned a dusky pink, the shadows of the great trees are growing taller, and reaching farther with each passing minute.

Your eyes flick to the faces of your Captors, a ragtag group of five, two of which you know,   
Your foster mother and father, and three other villagers who looked vaguely familiar.

Their face were grieve, and the anxiety in the air was coursing thick as oil in water, you were scared, something wasn't right but you had no right to ask what, or why they were taking you!

"It's getting lated... Maybe we should turn back" uttered a voice filled with fear and uncertainty.

"How are you sure its not just going to kill us all?" a hushed whisper arose from the back of the group  
"Well..they said if the sacrifice is accepted we should get our w-" you fail to hear the rest because your startled out of your sneaky eavesdropping when you accidentally walk face first into a thick swothe of web.

The strains of sticky silk clung to your hand and face steadfastly, and frankly your struggling only makes things worse, behind you the rest of the group are jeering , whining, and complaining about how stupid you are, and how your wasting their precious time, a bloody moon has arisen, casting ominous red light off the dark leaves of the shadowy forest below.

Sadly you feel like they are right, you should have paid attention to where you were walking, if you had, you wouldn't be stuck in this mess right now, but no matter how hard you pull against the large web you cant free yourself, it's like it merged itself With your flesh, as time slips by you experience a moment of weakness to which you actually consider begging for help, but that thought dies in your brain as a alarming sound splits the night.

Suddenly the sound of baying fills the otherwise silent woods, shattering the eerie calm that had settled once the Sun's rays left the sky.

Immediately your heart flips, and your stomach clinches, doubling your efforts to free yourself only to end up more tangled in the sticky mess.

Around you the rest of the group starts scattering as more ghastly howls rise the join the first, "What about the offering?!" a Panicked voice cries, as they run for safety.

"Fuck him, I'm not dying to save that piece of bait!, let the hounds have him!, it'll keep them from coming after us!" you cant see anything but one thing your sure the voice that called was the voice of your foster father, and slowly it dawned on you, the realisation hit like of ton of icy bricks...

Oh god they are going to leave you to fucking die holy shit!, They just abandoned you alone! You know they hated you but even you don't deserves THIS!

" Hey wait!, Please Help! No! Stop don't leave me! ", You desperately try to scream loud enough to get their attention and stop the running villagers, but your underused vocal chords can't seem to rise above a hysterical raspy harsh whisper.

You insides go cold and hallow as you watch the last of their silhouettes vanish amongst the trees leaving you behind without a second thought.

There are several intense emotions swirling through your mind, the most prominent being betrayal, Quickly followed by sorrow and unfathomable fear as the heavy darkness settles around you.

You don't deserve this...  
You did nothing to deserve this!...

But if you didn't do anything...then why have you been being punished for it all your godforsaken life?!..

Your eyes burn and sting with tears you hate yourself for shedding, but instead of crying you find yourself laughing quietly to yourself, its not a laugh of mirth but of hysteria.

The woods have erupted in blood curdling howls, the hunger behind their cries shake you to your bones, the pounding of your speeding pulse fills your ears, deafening out your hysterical laughter.

Abruptly the savage baying ceases and everything falls into a deafening silence as if the howling was never present.

Taking deep breaths, you try to calm yourself down enough to stop your ragged breathing and choked sobs, while edging closure to the tree the web was anchored to.

Hopefully what ever creatures lurking through the woods tonight would overlook you... unlikely but you always liked Hope...

Overhead strains of webbing remain, Pulling frustratedly at them leads to no new routes of escape, you still stuck, a sitting duck,  
Waiting to be slaughtered.

Suddenly the high pitch wail of screaming fills the night,  
Filled agony and pain, echoing off the trees and piecing into your soul, you can't stop the tremors that shred through your body as fear's relentless grip strangles you.

Unable to flee or hide, you shakily press yourself close to the base of the tree, silently praying to the whatever god, monster or deity was out there to spare their lives, to give them just one more chance...

Dispite your efforts, your almost certain that you will all die in these dark woods tonight.

A shuffling noise sends a spike of alarm down your spin, both of your lungs constricts as a twig snaps behind you, your head whips around ready to Scream but is met with only the darkness of the empty night, your stomach is painfully cramped from stress, searing hot pain ripping at your organs, god, if your veins wernt pumping adrenaline through your trembling body you'd probably have collapsed by now. 

Your bright green eyes search the countless shadowy trees, straining, trying to detect any movement out of place, when the clouds shift and what little light left from the red moon sparks off something metal amongst the grass embedded in the ground beside your foot.

It wasn't there before..

Quickly you kneel down to Reach out for it only to find its inches out of your reach..if you could just... Get a little further.

Heavy footsteps accompanied by frantic wailing break the calm, turning your head towards the direction in which the sound originated just in time to spot your adoptive father break through the trees screaming bloody murder, your eyes meet for a second before you see it...

The fear, hatred ,and blame in his eyes... and then you realize something.

This is all your fault, you the child cursed from birth, with the Oman of bad luck branded on his life, you brought upon their deaths just like you did your real mother...

Body frozen in horror, you watch as your (not) father trips amongst brambles, simultaneously the same time a huge black smoking beast bursts out of the woods behind him.

Your heart speeds up as the beast advances on your father, it takes only seconds before the beast is upon him.

Its huge body Colliding into his back with such ferocity You hear the moment the air is knocked out of his lungs as his scream turns into a Single shrill squeak.

You think he died on impact because, he never made any noise after that...and from the way it was tearing at his body you really pray so, no one deserved to die like that, if anyone did it was you, you caused this.

"I'm Sorry..."

You stay frozen there stunned and blank minded..

Back in the village you used to Make off with scraps of what little food you could steal or salvage from the trash heaps before they were burned and share them with the stray ruin pups that would come wondering to scavenge around the outskirts of the woods, they looked relatively docile..even cute, but you were always a weary boy and never strayed too close, and they never crossed the barriers of wood that protected the village from the outer world.

You are would never have phantomed the monstrosity that was the beast before you, the sound of tearing flesh echoes through out the deathly silence, as the beast flings the body of your father, and tormentor around like nothing more then a ragdoll.

The taste of bile stings your throat but you push the discomfort out of your mind for the moment, you need to get back to the village to see if anyone else anyone else survived and made it back ...

You strain, and reach pulling against the silk threads with all your strength, you feel your muscles creak and your joints pop as you desperately push them towards their breaking point, and finally fate takes pity on you, the tips of cold fingers graze the hilt of the Knife just barley and your able to work your fingers around it until it tilts to the side and into your grasp.

By now the beast has dragged the body off, and vanished into the woods with it, Leaving a smoking trail in its wake, you know its not the only one about and with the smell of blood in the air more are likely to follow.

Quietly you start cutting through the web, it works surprisingly well , Slicing the sticky silk strands with ease, Above you something amongst the trees snaps but when your eyes cut sharply up to find the source you see nothing, then again its nigh impossible to see much of anything in the pitch dark.

Whatever's lurking up there can stay just fucking there, to emphasize this you quicken your pace, cutting the last strands binding you down, and release a breathy huff of relief, examining the tiny intricate weavings of the web while flexing your aching knees, thankful your finally able to stand even still the pain hasn't subsided in your stomach. 

You examine the remaining strands of web, and deem them useful, with slender nimble finders you weave the remaining web tightly around the hilt of the small blade, slowly you creep across ferns into deeper grass.

Around you shadows creep ominously, shifting with the grass's every movement,  
Every footstep feels like your wadding through mud, Mosquitoes keep buzzing around your ear, an biting at your exposed flesh, its just another discomfort your going to have to ignore until your out of these godforsaken woods.

Everything's deathly silent again, and it feels like your waiting for a particularly nasty storm to break, anxiety never wavering, quietly you weave your way through tangles of vines and trees, eyes darting around for any telltale signs of survivors, or landmarks leading back to the village.

You just make it pass the broken down ruins, before you realize your being followed...

Instincts cause your head whip around against your better judgement in a frantic urge to pinpoint the culprit.

The culprit however finds you first


End file.
